


In Bucky's Blue Eyes

by akhillus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War, Elevator Scene Fix-it, Fix-It, I just wanted to share all the love I have for this scene, M/M, Yeah it's my first fic in English sooooo nervous, be kind pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhillus/pseuds/akhillus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are facing each other in the elevator leading them to a certain fight against the past.<br/>Bucky had his eyes closed. He was trying to remember everything. Or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bucky's Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first Stucky short fic (or idk how i could call that). If you're interested, I made the playlist of all the song I listened to while writing, you can find it [here]()  
> I might write others, i don't know yet. I'll see.  
> Have fun!

They were alone in that elevator. Steve on the right, Bucky on the left. Darkness was surrounding most of the place, and the only glimpses of light were coming from these small lamps on the thick grey walls around them. Silence had taken place since they entered. They could only catch the other’s breath in the middle of that loud racket of the elevator. 

They were not looking at each other at first. Bucky had his eyes closed. He was trying to remember everything. Or was he? He knew that, by coming here, he would have to be strong. Stronger than ever maybe. He would have to face truths he forgot or tried to forget, he would have to explore a past that was taken away from him several times, but that was sometimes coming back to him, by short flashes or when he dared closing one eye to try and sleep. These days of torture. These days of suffering. These days of fighting, endlessly. But what was he fighting? How would he know? Maybe was he fighting for himself? To escape this nightmare he was living in for decades on and on again? Because no matter what people did to him, no matter how they tried to make him forget, Bucky never forgot the pain. There was no way he could forget it. And sometimes at night, he could still feel it wandering through his muscles, under his skin, through that heavy metal arm replacing the one he had lost long years ago. _Wipe him_. Though they tried to make him forget, there are things that cannot be forgotten. Never.

Bucky opened his eyes, raised his look.  
And there he noticed that Steve was looking at him, with the most caring gaze he had ever seen. Nobody ever looked at him like this but Steve. Steve always did. And Bucky remembers this. Steve’s look when they were talking for hours at night in Brooklyn, Steve’s look when Bucky left for war, Steve’s look when he saved him back in 1943. Steve’s look when Bucky tried to kill him. And Steve’s look now. It was different this time. As if... Steve wanted to say a word. As if Steve needed to say a word. But Bucky just crossed his gaze and stayed silent.

Steve gulped. Maybe should he say something, but he didn’t know how. There were so many things that needed to be said. _How are you? I missed you. I love you._ But he just kept the exact same silence that Bucky opted for. He just stared at him for a few seconds, tried to catch everything that Bucky’s blue eyes could say to him. He noticed so many fragments he could not explain. Pain and suffering for sure. Loss too. But something was there too. What could it be? It was hard to define. Remorse, regrets probably, towards what he committed, but also – most likely – towards what he never wanted to do. Steve moved his fingers. He wanted to do something. Take it all away, help him. But he didn’t know how, and that’s what was bothering him the most. He then noticed Bucky’s eyes on his hand. But silent stood still.

The elevator had almost finished its course when Bucky dared reaching Steve’s fingers in a second. All went so quickly then. Steve made a step and captured the soldier in his arms. They both wanted it so badly. Feeling their heartbeats melting and dancing on the same rhythm... That’s all they ever wanted since they finally were reunited. Bucky grasped unto Captain America’s blue suit, maybe a bit too much, but Steve did not care at all: that’s all he asked for. No tears fell. Not a word was heard. Just their heartbeats, sometimes too quick or sometimes too slow, could be sensed. This silent they were surrounding with was not heavy. It was the silence they both needed, a silence which was allowing them to express their feelings in different ways. And there is nothing better than being in the other’s arms to silently utter all the love they needed to share. Steve realised he could say all that weighted on his conscience for so long, but when he opened his mouth, Bucky just grasped him harder. It was his way to make him shut up. His way to say that he, too, loved him, missed him, for it wasn’t hard to understand that it was what Steve had on the tip of his tongue. 

Down in that place, both of them would have to fight against another enemy. Fight side by side as they did by the past. But fighting a common enemy was not the only thing that they would have to do. Bucky knew that he would have to fight inner demons. He would have to explain everything that he did to Steve. And he wasn’t proud of any of them. Did he want to do that though? Probably not. But nobody asked him what he wanted. He just followed Steve. He followed ‘that little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight’. He followed his friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

They reached the underground. None of them had moved yet. It’s as if time had stopped for a few seconds. Steve’s nose in Bucky’s hair, Bucky’s one on Steve’s pale skin. Unwillingly, the blond one moved for they had to go deeper into the facility. But they once again crossed their gazes, their faces closer than they used to be. Oh for sure they wanted the exact same thing, this kiss burning their lips. But as usual since their reunion... nothing happened. They’d had time for this later, or so they thought. So they hoped.

None of them opened the door. Steve looked at Bucky again and finally realised what he tried to distinguish in his eyes a few minutes before. Tiredness. Bucky was tired of all that. He just wanted the fight to be over. Over once and for all. 

  


**“Buck... Are you ready for this?”**

  


Bucky raised his head again. He was not really expecting something now. But he grinned and shook his head as an answer. 

As usual, nobody asked him if he agreed with all this.

But Steve did.

Steve always does.


End file.
